New Student
by Oilux
Summary: You are a new student at Hetalia High, meet the Nordics, and become close with one. SwedenXReader.


SwedenXReader: New Student

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You looked up at the school with nervousness. This was the first day of school at your new school, Hetalia High School. Normally you wouldn't be scared on the first day of school, except for the fact that you were entering this school halfway through the year. With a deep breath to calm you nerves, you walked up the stairs to the large marble building. Once inside you made your way past the bustling students, none of which glanced you, and to the office. The secretary checked your I.D., then sent you into the principal's office to wait for him.<p>

"You must be (name). I'm the principal, Mr. Rome." A tanned man with curly hair said. You shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." You said politely.

"Thank you. First off, here's your schedule." He handed you a bright blue paper, then headed towards the door. "Second, so that your day goes smoothly, we have a guide for you. His name is Berwald." Mr. Rome opened the door and motioned for another person to come in. "Berwald, meet (name)." Behind Mr. Rome stood one of the scariest and yet most handsome men you had even seen. He looked so intimidating, but at the same time, he looked sweet. You nodded at him, and Berwald nodded back.

"Well Berwald has all the same classes as you, so just stick with him all day and you should be fine (name)." With that Mr. Rome ushered the two of you out of his office.

The hallways had emptied in the time you had been in the office. With a look at you from Berwald that clearly meant 'follow me', the two of you started to head down the nicely polished high school. Soon enough you stopped outside a classroom, Berwald motioning for you to wait outside. Albeit confused, you did as he asked. After about a minute he came back outside and led you into the class.

The entire class went deathly silent as you and Berwald walked in. You stared at the ground, embarrassed by their stares. The teacher introduced you to everyone, since being in front of the class made your voice close up. Berwald led you over to your seat and then took the seat next to you. For the rest of class though you barely paid any attention, drawing little doodles on your notebook and occasionally taking a note on what the teacher said.

Berwald led you to every class, not saying a word. Which was fine with you, you were so nervous from everything going on that you were sure that you wouldn't be able to speak anyway. Before every class though he would make you wait outside for a minute while he talked to the teacher, and he would always sit right next to you. Once it was lunch, Berwald led you though the masses, brining you to where his friends were.

"Th's 's (name)." Then he just left you at the table with his four other friends.

"Hi! I'm Tine, Berwald's best friend. You must be the new student." The one wearing a hat said. You smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Lukas." The stony one with a cross hairpin said.

"I'm Emil." Said the boy with a bird. You vaguely wondered how he managed to get that in school.

"And I'm Mathias!" Came the last voice, you had been so caught up trying to remember everyones names that you almost forgot he was there. Mathias threw his arm around his shoulder, pulling you against his chest.

"Why don't you ditch Berwald and get with me?" You could smell alcohol on his breath.

Just as suddenly as Mathias had grabbed you, he let go. You didn't even get another chance to reply as you saw Berwald standing over Mathias, who was now clutching his head.

"D'n't t'uch (name)." Berwald said before he set a tray of food in front of you, sitting down where Mathias had just been sitting.

"Y'u 'kay?" Berwald asked, turning to you. You blushed a little.

"Yes, thank you Berwald." You smiled at him. You could have sworn that you saw him blush a little.

After that lunch went great, Mathias had gotten up and the others acted as if nothing new had happened. They asked you questions about where you had come from and why you were transferring into their school so late, but otherwise didn't pry too much into your life. After lunch the rest of the day was uneventful and boring.

Once school was over, you found yourself alone for the first time. You had always been with Berwald for the entire day, but he said that he had to go and help Tino so you let him run off. You went to the locker that you were assigned, and opened it up, only to have it be shut right again. Around you stood four girls, all who looked like they wanted to kill you.

"Tell us, how is it that a new skank like you managed to get into the table with some of the hottest guys at our school." Their obvious leader hissed at you. You backed into your locker.

"I-I don't know…" They laughed cruelly at your stutter.

"Listen to us then. Stay away from those guys. We've been trying to get their attention for months now and we won't have it spoiled by a bitch like you." The girl talking reached forward and brought her hand to your face, raking her nails across your cheek, leaving four long jagged cuts. You reached up and felt the warm blood drip down your cheek. When you saw the blood on your fingers something inside you snapped.

"I'm not going to stay away from them, they're my friends. Obviously if you guys have been trying for months now they don't want to be around you and your whoreish ways." The other girls stared at you in shock, before their faces turned into fury.

"You little bitch!" The girl in front of you said, raising her hand to slap you. You shut your eyes in anticipation. The blow never came though.

Slowly you opened your eyes to see all of your new friends, Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Emil, and Mathias, all standing around you looking pissed. Berwald held the girls wrist that was going to hit you. Tino came up to you and began to inspect the still bleeding cuts on your cheek. The others looked about ready to kill.

"We never liked you girls…" Lukas started.

"And if you ever hurt our friend again…" Mathias continued.

"We'll make sure…" Emil said.

"Th't y'ur pretty f'ces 're sc'rred f'rever." Berwald finished. With his intimidating looks and voice, it sent the girls scurrying without another thought.

Berwald turned to you after they had left and saw Tino stopping the bleeding with his handkerchief. You smiled at every one of your new friends, giving each of them a hug, saving Berwald for last. Once they made sure that you were okay Berwald offered to walk you home, just to make sure that the girls didn't try to harass you again. You accepted the offer immediately.

"Thanks for walking me home, Berwald." You said once you reached your house. Berwald nodded.

"D' y'u m'ybe w'nt t' g' 'ut s'metime?" He said suddenly, you had to think for a second to make out what he was saying. Then you smiled.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow." You leaned forward on your tiptoes and gave Berwald and light kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bright red. Then before he could think you were inside your house, thinking about how maybe this new school wasn't all that bad.

~*Extended Ending!*~

The next day at school, Berwald held your hand everywhere, never letting you out of your sight. You loved the attention that you got from him. At lunch though, before walking you to the table where your friends were waiting, he took you over to the table where the girls from yesterday were sitting. You tried to pull away from him, but he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze, and you decided to follow along.

"Excuse me." He said to the table. All the girls turned to look at him.

"So, realize that you made a horrible mistake?" One of the girls sneered at you, and you glared right back.

"N'. I h've s'mthing t' sh'w y'u." Then before they could say anything, Berwald pulled you forward and kissed you deeply. When you snapped back into reality after the shock, you kissed back just as greatly. When the two of you broke apart, the other girls were staring in shock.

"D'n't m'ss with my wif'." He said to them darkly, before taking you to the table where your friends were waiting with their congratulations.


End file.
